Cada cosa en su lugar
by Lovyrs
Summary: Eren sufre una infidelidad por parte de su novio Levi Ackerman, quien lo engaño con la hermana adoptiva del castaño, Mikasa. Las burlas no tardan en aparecer, y en un momento de cólera dira que nunca fue homosexual, lo que ocasionara muchas ilusiones y el rompimiento de un corazón. AU alterno / Riren
1. Capitulo 1: Encrucijada

Tuvo suerte de nacer en el seno de una familia tolerante a la orientación sexual: su madre, de nombre Carla, acepto gustosa cuando se enteró que su hijo era homosexual; su padre Grisha solo atino a sonreír y decirle que buscara su felicidad; y su hermana adoptiva Mikasa le aseguro que lo apoyaría en todo.

Eren Jaeger, estudiante de preparatoria para universidades mixtas, se dirige a su institución educativa junto a Mikasa. Agarrados de la mano, charlaban de cosas cotidianas, temas políticos, universidades, etc. Llegaron hasta un pasaje, deteniéndose a esperar a la pareja del castaño.

-Eren, ¿no te aburres de Levi? - pregunto de repente la azabache, mirando detenidamente a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - replico intrigado de tal repentino cambio de tema por parte de la fémina – Claro que no, lo estimo y quiero mucho. Es más, creo que nuestra relación puede durar mucho tiempo más – mentira, Eren llego a amar a su pareja, solo que por costumbre aún no le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Es solo curiosidad- contesto Mikasa, dejando de ver a su hermano.

-Buenos días Eren, Mikasa- se oyó por detrás de ambos – Vámonos rápido, se hace tarde. -

\- ¡Levi! - exclamo Eren mientras recibía un beso y abrazo de parte de su pareja, este se interpuso entre él y su hermana, cogió su mano y empezaron a caminar, dejando de lado a la azabache.

-Espera, Mikasa vamos- sintió un leve apretón de parte de su pareja, lo cual le pareció raro, aunque este gesto se repetía cuando se dirigía hacia su hermana. Esta solo observo en silencio, asintió y empezó a seguir a la pareja.

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías- soltó Rivaille, un claro enunciado dirigido a Mikasa. Esta solo se limitó a mirarlo incrédula.

-Hoy me encuentro con mi enamorado, tengo tantas ganas de verlo- soltó ella, Eren la observo y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuándo me presentaras a tu bebe? Llevas como un año hablando de él y aun no lo conozco. – de nuevo sintió esa opresión en su mano de parte de su pareja - ¿No te gustaría conocerlo, Levi? - pregunto, con una mirada confusa.

-Tch, no creo que sea necesario mocoso- Mikasa solo sonrió y se sonrojo – es cosa de ella si nos dice quién es o no- agrego mientras miraba fugazmente a la fémina.

-Gracias enano- el aludido solo puedo fruncir su entrecejo. Miro a su hermano y suspiro – Te quiero Eren, no lo olvides nunca-

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y eso Mikasa? – comento con un leve sonrojo, lo que le hacía muy adorable ante los ojos de su novio y muy inocente ante su hermana – Mejor dejemos de hablar y centrémonos en el camino a la preparatoria- sentencio.

-Okay- respondió su hermana feliz mientras se acomodaba al lado de Eren. Levi no dijo nada durante el trayecto, de vez en cuando observaba a su novio y compañía, pero inmediatamente volvía su mirada al camino.

El trio llego al colegio en total silencio, todo el alumnado los llego venir. Eran conocidos por la gran mayoría del alumnado: Levi Ackerman por pertenecer al equipo de ajedrez, ser el brigadier general y ubicarse en el primer puesto de su salón; Mikasa Jaeger por ser una de las mejores estudiantes en cuanto se refería a recitar poemas y cuentos; y Eren Jaeger por sus buenas calificaciones y ser de las personas que no tiene pelos en la lengua en momento de protestar.

Todos sabían que Eren tenía una pareja, todos sabían que Eren tenía un hombre como pareja, todos sabían que Eren era pareja de Levi durante 2 años y 2 meses, todos sabían que ambos eran una pareja perfecta, era increíble que Levi siga con una relación durante tanto tiempo. Pero las malas lenguas decían que este seguía siendo un mujeriego, cosa que Levi tuvo que negarse cuando Eren se lo cuestiono. Eren era tan feliz con él.

\- ¡Hola! No pensé que llegarían los tres juntos – saludo Sasha mientras tocaba varias veces la cabeza de su mejor amigo Connie. Este último suspiro mientras saluda igualmente a los recién llegados.

-Hola mocosos- respondió Levi de manera cortante, mirando de manera inferior a los amigos de su pareja – Bueno, me dirijo a mis clases- hablo mientras miraba fugazmente a Mikasa – Adiós Eren, nos vemos en el receso. – y se retiró.

-Que vulgar, no sé cómo puedes estar con ese maldito- comento Connie mientras remedaba los gestos del azabache. Eren solo le reprocho con la mirada.

-Jajajaja, lo que pasa es que está ciego- se oyó detrás de ellos, Jean Kirschtein, amigo y rival eterno de Eren. Mikasa solo rodo los ojos. -

-No lo molestes- hablo Christa, acompañada de Ymir, su mejor amiga, y quizá enamorada – Hola Eren, Mikasa- sonrió.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ven? ¡Nos trata como si fuéramos escoria! – exclamo Connie, ganándose un pulgar arriba de parte de Ymir y Jean.

\- ¡Ymir! - exclamo la pequeña rubia reprochando a su íntima amiga.

-Lo siento mujer, es verdad lo que él dice- contesto en defensa la morena.

Eren escuchaba las opiniones sobre su novio, empezó a sentirse mal y cuestionar las amistades que tenía. Rivaille no era así, lo que sucedía es que sus amigos no los conocía a fondo. No era un loco para meterse con una persona de mal carácter, aunque admitía que su pareja si tenía mal carácter… con razón le llamaban loco suicida.

-Sea lo que sea, es vida de Eren, él lo ama así, y sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Si mi mejor amigo es feliz, yo soy feliz. ¿Quién no quiere la felicidad de otros? – cuestiono Armin, rubio que apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Tienen razón, cualquier cosa que te moleste Eren solo dímelo- agrego Mikasa mientras le sonreía a su hermano.

-Jeje, tranquilos chicos. Sé que Levi tiene un humor pésimo, pero si lo conocéis de verdad sabrán que es tan leal y tan cariñoso. – Todos, a excepción de Mikasa, le miraron incrédulos – Ohm bueno, Levi es cariñoso conmigo- soltó con algo de terror.

-A tu manera, caray- respondió Jean con una sonrisa burlona. Eren se preparaba para responder – Ya, ya. Vámonos de una vez antes de que suene el timbre- dijo el castaño claro antes de que su rival conteste.

-Sí, acabo de ver a Pixis dirigiéndose al cuarto de tutores a tocar el timbre- dijo Sasha mientras seguía al grupo de jóvenes. Todos se dirigían a su aula, entre bromas y risas, nadie se dio cuenta cuando uno se separó de ellos.

Mikasa paro un momento su andar, se aseguró que sus compañeros de aula no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico.

* * *

-Hey, falta Mika – dijo Armin mientras observaba las carpetas.

-Quizá fue al baño- contesto Annie, su respuesta tranquilizo un poco al rubio.

-Imposible nenas, acabo de venir de allí y no hay nadie- aviso Ymir mientras se sentaba en su carpeta – Últimamente está faltando a clases- agrego.

-Ah, ayer me había dicho que no entraría a clases por encontrarse con una persona importante- hablo Connie mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Uhm esto se pone caliente jajajaja- rio Kirschtein mientras le seguía Sasha y Armin. Eren solo bufo mientras revisaba su mochila.

-Oye cara de caballo, ¿acaso te llevaste mi cuaderno de Aritmética ayer? – cuestiono el castaño mientras fulminaba al mencionado - ¡Marco! – interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras saludaba al chico pecoso que recién entraba al aula.

-Hola chicos- saludo amablemente – disculpen si vengo tarde, ayer encontré este cuaderno en la salida. Me lo lleve, pero no se de quien es- dijo mientras alzaba un cuaderno anillado.

\- ¡Es mío! - casi grito Eren – Pensé que el retrasado mental se lo había llevado- comento mientras Marco reía.

\- ¿A quién le dices retrasado mental? ¡Cara de burro castigado! - renegó Jean mientras fulminaba al morocho.

\- ¡Vete al demonio, costal de papas! – contesto mientras recogía su cuaderno de las manos del pecoso – Gracias Marco- dijo finalmente.

\- Por cierto, vi a Mikasa dirigiéndose a-

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Ahí viene Satanás! – grito Reiner mientras todos en el aula se sentaban rápidamente en sus respectivos asientos. Algunos reían mientras veían el alboroto.

-Hey Marco- dijo quedito Eren - ¿Dónde la viste? - pregunto. El mencionado volteo su mirada hacia quien requería su atención.

-Pues se dirigi- fue interrumpido por la entrada del profesor, todos se levantaron saludando formalmente al recién llegado. Al ver que ya no podrían hablar, le hizo señas a su amigo, indicándole que le informaría después. Eren asintió mientras moría de ganas de conocer a la persona especial de su hermana.

\- ¿Eren, iras detrás de Mikasa? - el mencionado asintió – Entonces iré contigo, también quiero conocerlo- dijo Annie con su mirada fría de siempre.

Al castaño le pareció raro que la rubia quiera saber de la vida íntima de su hermana, por un momento pensó que Annie estaba interesada en la azabache, cosa que desecho al darse cuenta que su amiga era más asexual que una piedra. Asintió y espero el momento indicado para preguntar nuevamente a Marco.

Dicen que la mentira tiene patas cortas, tarde o temprano se llega a descubrir. Y es un hecho, cada cosa en su lugar.

* * *

 ** _Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí te doy muchas gracias por invertir tu tiempo en leer este capitulo, como veras, es una narración corta, simple y quizá con algunos errores ortográficos, sucede que es de noche, tengo sueño y lo mas probable es que a pesar de revisar se me haya ido por ahí un error. Esta historia vino de imaginarme la situación en donde Levi sea perro conchudo con Eren._**

 ** _Esta historia es Riren con leve Rivamika (no se preocupen, soy ultra mega fan de RIREN/ERERI, no soporto el Rivamika pero creo que este ship es adecuado para este drama) (En un momento pensé que seria mejor el Levihan jejeje). En el próximo cap subiré el rating a T, por las situaciones, lenguaje mas vulgar, etc. Ojala les haya gustado, este fic es producto de un momento desahogue. No sufro de mal de amores pero... quiero plasmar lo que sentí cuando me defraudaron. Nos vemos en el proximo cap!_**


	2. Capitulo 2: Hipocresía

Nunca, hasta ahora, tuve el gran deseo de conocer quién era la persona especial de Mikasa. Mi hermana es de carácter serio, por lo tanto, todos (me incluyo) concluimos que la persona que la conquiste seria de espíritu de perseverancia, ya que ella no permitía los cortejos de los chicos. Es de las personas que no permite fácilmente la entrada a su corazón.

Fue hace tiempo, deduzco que 13 meses, que empecé a ver cambios en su carácter. No dejaba el celular de lado; y cuando escribía casi siempre embozaba una sonrisa. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero cuando los demás me preguntaba la razón de sus repentinos cambios de humor me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Faltaba a clases; me pedía que justifique por su ausencia y yo se lo permití. Cuando pregunte el porqué de sus faltas, se limitó a responderme que había conocido a una persona especial, que la comprendía, tenían los mismos gustos y sus necesidades eran por igual. Me siento feliz por ella, no tiene nada que perder: es joven y muy bella, si no fuera mi hermana creo que intentaría ligarla, pero, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Rivaille.

Agradezco al destino de permitirme haberlo conocido.

Un avioncito de papel me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Lo abrí y tenía escrito unas palabras que me causaron intriga.

" _¿Estás seguro de ir?"_

Levante mi mirada, Annie me miraba con su semblante frio de siempre. Su comportamiento ha sido extraño desde hace dos meses. Annie nunca entablo una conversación más de 4 palabras con mi hermana, entre ambas existía una tensión negativa, pero eso cambio, según a mi parecer, cuando empezaron a conversar al termino de las clases. En esos días, llegaba a casa acompañado de Levi.

Él siempre nos dejaba en casa, a Mikasa y a mí. Somos el trio inseparable.

Hubo días en donde pille a mi hermana y a mi amiga rubia discutir en los pasillos, eran gritos tan fuertes que apenas entendía. Nunca pregunte el motivo de sus discusiones, pero estaba seguro que ellas sabían que las había visto.

Por lo tanto, ese mensaje lo tome en el sentido que Annie no deseaba que vaya tras ella. Pero Mikasa es mi hermana, y debo saber qué hace o quien es su enamorado. Debo protegerla ante cualquier situación, así como ella lo haría conmigo.

Escribí rápidamente, no tenía ganas de una reprimenda de mi profesor alias Satanás.

" _¿Por qué? Voy a ir."_

Lance el objeto volador hacia su dueña, quien al leerlo me lanzo una mirada inquisidora. El objeto volvió a mí.

" _Ok, está por las aulas de Inicial. No preguntes, Marco ya me lo dijo."_

Gire mi cabeza a mirar a mi amigo, él, que había presenciado nuestros torpes intentos de comunicación escrita, me sonrió e hizo el gesto de amor y paz. Asentí con la cabeza. Tiene que ser ahora, pues si iniciaba el break corría el riesgo que Mikasa y acompañante se separen por los movimientos y bullicios de las personas dispersándose por la zona, que ella vuelva y perdía la oportunidad de conocer a su pareja.

Alcé mi mano, y pedí ir al sanitario. El profesor me miro seriamente y asintió con la cabeza. Me levante y mientras caminaba mire a mi amiga rubia. Ella asintió. No sé qué excusa se inventaría, pero sé que saldrá de allí.

Estoy nervioso, al fin descubriría lo que hace mi hermana; dudo que se enoje, supongo que sonreirá y no tendrá de otra que presentarme a su pareja. Tenía que dejarle en claro que, si lastimaba a Mikasa, se las vería conmigo.

-o-

-Bien, ¿segura que nadie te vio? - dijo mientras salía de la habitación, asegurándose que nadie este alrededor.

-Ya te dije que si- afirme al mismo tiempo que envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras paseaba mi nariz por su cuello. Es tan varonil que no me permite pensar claramente. Camine hacia atrás, haciendo que el haga lo mismo. Cerré la puerta y le besé en los labios.

Sus labios son tan sabrosos.

-Joder Mikasa- resondro mientras volteaba y me besaba de nuevo.

-Uhm- logre articular – me gusta cuando te echas esa colonia que te regale-

-Me agrada su fragancia- dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? – le mire.

-Porque viene de ti- dude ante su respuesta.

Levi siempre tenía ese toque coqueto de hablar, no es necesario decir que poseía una belleza varonil envidiable. Apoye mis manos en sus hombros mientras le robaba un beso fugaz. – Te extrañe. -

-La última vez fue hace 3 días, no exageres-

-Te extraño porque te amo- le respondí. Sus ojos aterrizaron en los míos mientras me abrazaba por mi cintura. Sé que el siente algo por mí.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto rápidamente.

-No muy bien. Ando de actividades que fatigan mucho. Aparte, las pastillas me provocan dolor de cabeza- me sincere mientras me dirigía a la esquina del aula, donde se encontraban las sillas. Tomé dos y las situé cerca de nosotros. Además, cogí un trapo y empecé a limpiarlas, sé que Levi detesta la mugre.

-Que mal. Deberías descansar un poco- opino al tanto que me veía limpiar.

-Eso creo- le respondí. - Siéntate Levi, no por las puras falto a clases. –

-Como si fuera la primera vez que faltas- dijo mientras se sentaba, imite su acto.

-Cállate-

-No me callas- respondió burlón.

-Sí lo hago-

-No lo haces-

-Levi, sí-

-No-

-Que sí -

\- No te pongas espesa, he dicho que no- dijo molesto.

-Se supone que esto es tiempo para pasarla juntos- reclame también molesta, detesto cuando se pone en esa actitud.

-Y la estamos pasándola juntos, ¿no? -

-Ya Levi- finalice.

Odio cuando él siempre tiene la razón, sé que, si seguimos así, me sacara en cara mi traición hacia mi hermano. Él no se queda atrás, pero tiene la capacidad de convencer. Y ya me había convencido que yo era la culpable.

Los dos éramos culpables, en realidad.

-Tú, ¿Cómo has estado? - le pregunte, suavizando un poco mi voz.

\- ¿Es necesario responder? - asentí con la cabeza – Tch, pareces Eren, joder-

-Pero no soy Eren, soy Mikasa- contrataque. El frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos.

-Es algo que se nota a kilómetros- contesto cansado – Estoy bien en mis cursos, ¿contenta? – respondió con simpleza. Se veía que no estaba de humor para hablar, así que no insistí más.

-Está bien…te amo Levi- dije mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. El pareció sentirse culpable por contestarme de manera cortante. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, luego volvió a mirarme.

-Mikasa… eres linda- dijo, haciendo que mi noción del tiempo se haga lento. No es propio de él decir ese tipo de cosas. Habré hecho una mueca, porque Levi pareció darse cuenta y agrego fastidiado- Ya sabes, quiero coger-.

-Mañana- le respondí cortante.

-Ok, descubriste mis intenciones- se levantó y se acercó a mí- Escuche que Jean está cortejándote- escupió molesto. Entonces entendí. De alguna manera, quiere dejarme en claro que soy suya. No es necesario decirlo en palabras, lo demuestra bien cuando deja huellas rojas entre mi cuello o piernas.

-No, eso fue hace tiempo- le aclare – Además, te tengo a ti-.

-Tch- se veía molesto. Muy molesto.

Quedamos en silencio, pero un silencio agradable. No somos de muchas palabras, pues con su mirada me dice tanto, al igual yo a él. Lo mire con ternura, amor puro es lo que siento por él. Aunque este con Eren, sé que el corresponde mis sentimientos. Él también me observo mientras tomaba con sus dedos mi barbilla. Sus manos son tan cálidas; él es todo lo que necesito.

-Mikasa- susurro- tengo boletos para el cine, quiero ir contigo-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y Eren? -

-Dije contigo-

\- ¿Cuando? -

-Este sábado, a las 7:50 pm-

Eren me había comentado que Levi le había inventado a cenar en un restaurante, que pasaría por la casa a recogerle alrededor de las 7:40 pm, todo eso este sábado. No entiendo.

\- ¿Y Eren? - volví a cuestionar.

-Le digo que no puedo y ya- contesto mientras me mordía suavemente el lóbulo del odio. Era encantador cuando se lo proponía. Me encanta.

Sé que está mal hacer esto a mi hermano, soy consciente que Eren adora a Levi con todo su corazón. Lo ama, aunque mi hermano no se lo diga. Pero yo también amo a Levi, además, yo conozco a Levi antes de que estos dos se conocieran. Por lo tanto, tengo derecho en pasar tiempo con él. Sí puedo aceptar la propuesta de Ackerman.

-Bien, acepto- dije mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. El sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios. Lo recibí gustosamente. -Mhm-

-Mika, ¿te excita ser escuchada mientras te penetro? - soltó con simpleza mientras me desabrochaba lentamente la blusa, al mismo tiempo fijo sus ojos en mí.

-Uhm, sería cuestión de probar- respondí picara, lo atraje más hacia mí con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estábamos tan cerca que mis labios rozaban con los suyos.

\- ¿Y si son niños? - ahí comprendí a donde quería llegar.

Le bese rápidamente y me acerque a su odio. Le daré el camino libre a lo que quiere. – Vamos al baño. –

Y sabía que, con mi comentario, no me vería con mis compañeros en un largo tiempo. Perdóname Eren, pero a Levi lo conozco mucho antes que tú.

-o-

Mis ojos continuaban examinando el lugar. El bullicio de los niños que salían de las aulas era exasperante y no me permitía concentrarme.

Vale, ¿quién rayos tiene la idea de encontrarte con tu pareja en el pabellón de Inicial?

Las profesoras tenían que salir y casi siempre tienen que ir a los salones de otros, a buscar material o simplemente intercambiar turnos, e incluso a las aulas que aún no se aperturan. Dudo que Mikasa se encuentre en una de ellas.

Los baños, las encargadas tenían que ir a dicho lugar constantemente ya que los niños d años aun no sabían ir y usar el sanitario correctamente. Además, los espacios eran pequeños.

No, no y no.

Mikasa no es tonta.

\- ¿Alguna idea? - pregunte a Annie, ella no me respondió al instante

-No lo sé, pensé que serias demasiado listo para conocer suficientemente a tu hermana. - su comentario me fastidio. A parte que le permito venir conmigo, tiene que tratarme de esa forma. Que exasperante.

-Iré al tercer piso, escuche que allí se encuentran las aulas que aún no se usan-

-Trata que nadie te vea- me sugirió.

-Igual va para ti- le conteste mientras le sonreía. Instantáneamente, cambio la dirección de su mirada. Todo, con tal de que no sea yo. Es curiosa.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, subía y miraba alrededor con el objetivo que nadie me encontrara. Admito que sentía un poco de adrenalina al saber que en poco tiempo pillare a mi hermana. Llegue a mi destino e inicie a revisar los espacios. Estuve así por lo menos 15 minutos, revisé las aulas por segunda vez.

Tuve que irme con la decepción que ella no se encontraba aquí.

Bajé y vi que Annie seguía donde la deje. Volteo y me pregunto con la mirada.

-No esta, joder, ¿dónde más? - dije frustrado.

-El baño- respondió mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Imposible, las encargadas de los niños siempre van allí- le recordé – recuerda que algunos niños aun no controlan sus… sus partes- le dije algo asqueado.

-Lo último no lo niego, pero con respecto a las mujeres, no siempre. Solo hay que tener ingenio para hacer lo que uno quiere- volteo a mirarme. Me señaló los baños que había.

-Lo dudo, pero seguiré tu consejo – confesé mientras me dirigía a los sanitarios.

Llegamos, y en realidad, no había nadie. Nada de nada. Le hice señas a Annie para que me siguiera, lo cual ella hizo. Decidí ir primero al baño de mujeres, no creo que Mikasa llegue a meterse al de hombres, aunque se trataba de niños. Empecé a abrir las puertas de las cabinas, una por una. Como dije anteriormente, no había nadie. Annie soplo y se dirigió hacia el otro baño.

-Veré el otro, espérame afuera- me dijo mientras salía.

No voltee a verla, estuve concentrado en mis hipótesis de los lugares que Mikasa pudo haber usado. Me sorprendí en demasía cuando me di cuenta que empezó a cuestionar la moral de mi hermana. Por Dios, ¡estamos en un sector de niños pequeños! Sé que para una pareja eso no sería problemas, incluso, eso era más fácil, pero estamos hablando de mi hermana. La conozco y sé que no sería capaz de hacer eso incluso si está muy enamorada. Volteé y salí del baño a esperar a Annie. No paso más de cinco minutos que mi amiga salió a mi encuentro. Le mire, y ella me respondió negando con la cabeza.

Quizá Mikasa no se dirigía a Inicial. No tengo más opciones, lamentablemente tuve desistirme.

-Vámonos Annie- dije mientras retornaba el camino a mi aula.

-Pensé que querías conocer al enamorado de tu hermana-

-Hemos buscado y no está, además, Mikasa no es capaz de hacer tonteras en un lugar como esto. -

-Si tú lo dices-

Me pareció extraño que Annie acepte sin ningún problema que desistiéramos. Ella cuando se propone algo lo hace, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. En pocas palabras, perdimos tiempo por las puras. El objetivo era descubrir a mi hermana, tenía tantas ansias de verla con la otra persona. Si eso pasaba, haría que nuestra confianza entre los dos sea más sólida. Aunque me duele un poco que ella misma no me lo diga.

-Annie, perdón, te he hecho perder el tiempo y no hemos conseguido nada- dije mientras seguía caminando. Tengo miedo en como reaccione Annie. Puede no decir nada, pero arder de furia por dentro.

-No hay problema, recuerda que salimos por un mismo objetivo. No se pudo, está bien. Habrá otras oportunidades. – me respondió.

-Pero-

-Ya Eren- corto- tengo otros motivos por la cual también quería ir. - confeso.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? - pare mi andar y voltee a mirarla, ella solo me observo.

-Luego te las contare- dijo – Tranquilo, será en su debido momento. Ahora pensemos en que hacer, hemos demorado un tiempo considerable. No podemos volver al aula así de frescos. - y tenía razón. Estoy segura que ahora tenemos falta en esa clase.

-Lo más probable- le dije mientras rascaba mi nuca – Estuve tan cerca y no pude hacerlo. Ahg, que decepción- hable desesperado.

Mi amiga no me respondió, seguimos caminando hasta la entrada de la preparatoria. Allí había bancas de piedra y de madera. De todo gusto, aparte estaba la fuente en donde corría el agua libremente. Yo vengo aquí con Levi cuando queremos pasar tiempo juntos, pero a solas.

Nos sentamos los dos a ver el paisaje en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo. Aunque parezca algo incómodo, a los dos nos gusta estar sin habla.

Quizá debería respetar la intimidad de mi hermana y esperar el momento en cuando ella misma me diga quién es la persona que la hace sonreír. Solo quiero protegerla, porque sé que la gran mayoría de los hombres somos unas mierdas. Aunque sé que ella es fuerte, sería un golpe bajo si eso le pasara.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, estuve perdido en mis pensamientos que no tuve noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Annie seguía a mi costado y yo empezaba a aburrirme. No por su presencia, sino por no hacer nada. Soy una persona imperativa y no puedo estar haciendo nada en un tiempo largo. Me desespera saber que tengo que esperar aproximadamente 36 minutos para el cambio de hora.

Cerré mis ojos, dispuesto a tomarme una ligera siesta.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -

\- ¿Levi? - dije mientras abría mis ojos. No era una ilusión, ahí estaba el, mirándome con sus ojos inexpresivos, como siempre.

-El mismo- me respondió mientras veía a Mikasa venir detrás suyo. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Mikasa? - pregunte de nuevo mientras volteaba un poco mi cabeza. ¿Qué hacia estos dos?

-Me sentí mal y me dirigí a los baños, cuando quise volver, el profesor estaba ya en el aula y ya había empezado las clases. Volví y me encontré con Levi- dijo mi hermana como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta que hice en mi mente.

La primera parte no coincidía con lo que había dicho Ymir.

Mire a Levi.

-No me dejaron entrar, estuve en tardanza, ya sabes, parado como estúpido fuera del salón. Preferí no entrar a esa clase- me respondió con simpleza.

-Sabes que no me gusta que faltes- le dije un poco molesto.

\- ¿Así? ¿Tu porque no estás en clases? ¿Por qué estas con ella? - pregunto señalando a mi amiga, frunció el ceño y miro a Annie. Ella no se inmuto ni un poco.

-Señalar es de mala educación- respondió mi amiga.

-Vete a la mierda, ¿qué haces con Eren aquí? –

-No te importa- le respondió molesta.

-Sí que me importa, es mi pareja. Me incumbe saber que sucede con el- dijo también molesto.

-Y a él también le incumbe en que andas, ¿no? –

¿En que anda? ¿Qué esta insinuando?

-Annie ya basta- interrumpió Mikasa mientras la veía molesta – Solo responde lo que pregunto el enano-

Rivaille miro fastidiado a mi hermana y le señaló el medio dedo, ella no le hizo caso y me miro. Annie también me observo.

-Que te responda tu hermano del alma- dijo.

Mikasa y Levi ahora tenían puesta su mirada en mí. Annie quería que respondiera, gracias a Dios. No quiero que mi hermana se entere que estuve detrás de ella. Sería muy vergonzoso.

-El profesor nos botó porque empezamos a hacer aviones de papel- dije nervioso sin mirarlos. – Hace frio, mis orejas duelen- las tape mientras las sobaba. Tengo la mala suerte que cuando miento, mis orejas se vuelven de color rojo. Mikasa y Levi sabían eso, pero extrañamente no dijeron nada. Es más, me creyeron.

-No me gusta que estés con ella- dijo molesto – Esta por tocar el cambio de hora, me voy. Eren, te veo en la salida- finalizo y se fue fastidiado. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que volteo en la esquina.

-Ya escucharon, vámonos- dijo Mikasa mientras emprendía camino hacia el salón. Annie y yo nos miramos de reojo y seguimos a mi hermana.

Los dos caminábamos más lento que Mikasa, calcule la distancia perfecta para que ella no nos escuchara.

-Gracias Annie- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya- me respondió mientras sonreía un poco. De verdad me puse muy feliz al lograr sacarle una mueca a mi amiga, era tan parca que una sonrisa era como el apocalipsis.

-Enserio- ella me miro- Quisiera que la tierra me trague si ella supiera que estuve detrás de ella-

-Soy la mejor, lo sé- dijo burlonamente. Reí ante su comentario.

Llegamos y vimos que el profesor salía, no nos vio. Entramos al aula y nuestros amigos empezaron a bombardearnos de preguntas. Me alegra saber que se preocupan por nosotros.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? - dijo Jean mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-No me toques, ferrocarril parado- dije. Jean se molestó y empezamos a discutir.

-Paren ya, joder- interrumpió Connie fastidiado- Tuvimos examen oral, tienen cero- informo mirando a Annie y a mí.

-Puedo recuperarlo- dijo mi amiga rubia mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Pero el examen pesaba 25% del promedio final- dijo Ymir quien traía a una Christa feliz.

-Mika, ¿dónde estuviste? – pregunto Reiss.

-Enferma, volví, pero el profesor ya estaba aquí. -

-Uy, ojalá te recuperes- hablo Sasha, quien había escuchado y se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Sí, eso creo- respondió mi hermana.

El bullicio se extendió aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, reí y abrace a mi hermana diciéndole que estaría para ella en todo. Ella sonrió y me respondió que el trato era por igual. Sasha vino por detrás y también nos abrazó, Jean, de burla, hizo lo mismo. Y así sucesivamente nos sumergimos en un abrazo colectivo que al final termino con todos en el suelo. Era feliz tal como estaba, solo necesito obtener mi ingreso a la universidad de mis sueños y todo sería perfecto.

Doy gracias a Dios por darme una vida así de alegre. Ojalá esto nunca termine.

* * *

 _ **1\. Pido disculpas si hay errores ortograficos, he revisado pero no vi nada. Aun asi, tengo miedo :c .**_

 _ **Me da mucho gusto saber que esta historia le has gustado. Se que el tema principal de este fic es la infidelidad, es un tema delicado que a la vez trae mucha atención. Esta historia tendrá acontecimientos que yo pas** **e. Tuve una relación de aproximadamente 1 a**_ ** _ño_** _ **y medio ( el dice de tres) en donde mi ex pareja se porto de lo peor conmigo (muy aparte que era mi primera relación amorosa, así que ya se imaginan como era de bruta, ciega, sordomuda, etc.).**_ _ **Pense en poner m-preg, ( no porque quiero que Eren quede en cinta y Levi recapacite y sean felices por siempre. Aparte, ese bebe no viviría.), como dije antes, el fic en su totalidad se basa en experiencias reales. Y si, es lo que estas pensando.**_

 _ **Veo que algunas ya tienen cólera a Mikasa. Este personaje no lo odio ni lo amo. Pero si odio la traición, y Mikasa si tendrá lo que se merece. Igualmente Rivaille.**_

 _ **Respondo reviews:**_

 _ **Galuha: Jajaja, bueno, según yo, el primer cap no quedo con ese drama que quiero poner. No estoy satisfecha con el resultado, porque se que pude hacerlo mejor, pero si te gusta, no sabes lo feliz que me pones. Ojala leas este nuevo cap :3 .**_

 _ **Gala117: yo detesto la traicion. Si tienes una pareja, respétala pues. Por algo te comprometes con esa persona, no es por las puras. Al principio Eren sera débil y caerá muchas veces, pero tranquila, el karma se encargara de todo jajaja. No detesto a Mikasa, pero tampoco la amo. Eren si tendra pretendientes , asi que vamo a calmarnos jajajaja.**_

 _ **Guest 1: El karma se encarga de todo, tranquila(o). Todos tendrán su merecido bien ardiente jajaja.**_

 _ **Guest 2: Con el final de Eren aun no me decido. Estoy en 50/50 que este se quede con Levi o encuentre una pareja que lo valore de verdad. Pienso lo mismo que tu, la traicion no tiene perdon. Si no valoraste lo que tenias, entonces no jodas luego.**_

 _ **Elby: Eren tendra justicia! Veremos a un Levi sufrir por el rechazo de Eren y sus mil intentos de volver a enamorarlo.**_

 _ **Guest 3: Lo que mas da colera es cuando niegan que son infieles. Ahg, muero de furia!**_

 _ **KIRYUU-SENSEI: Todo a su tiempo, pero si sufrira. Tranquila bebe.**_

 _ **Leyanasama: jajajajaja yo una vez pense castrarlo, pero no habria leviconda para las siguiente situaciones. Con respecto a Eren, uhm no sabria satisfacer tu peticion, porque esta historia se basa en lo que vivi, y creeme, sufri un monton. Pero la parte mas hermosa es cuando Eren madura y siga su camino :3 y un enano detras de el. (es mi situación ahora).**_

 _ **LonelyLiar: Cuando Mikasa dice que lo quiere y lo protegerá de todo, es mentira. Lo dice porque no quiere sentirse culpable con lo que hace. Eren si la tratara como basura, ntp. Las razones de Levi son estupidas, lo sabras cuando llegue el momento en donde ojitos lindo se entere y le reclame.**_

 _ **Kokoa Kirkland: y si hago que lo violen? Jajajajajaja**_

 _ **chicalee: Yo también pienso que si me fijo en una persona que no es mi pareja, primero hablo y termino con mi relación y voy por la otra persona. Pero como dices, este tipos de situaciones pasa muy seguido en el mundo. Ojala se pudra la gente así.**_

 _ **Monse-Uchiha: Felizmente, mi tiempo de llorar ya paso. Ahora estoy en tiempo de gozo jajajaja. Levi y Mikasa sufriran por varios motivos, la ignorancia, el desprecio de los demás, etc. Ojala no te defraude este cap.**_

 _ **Akuma doi: me alegra que te guste! Ojala pienses lo mismo con esta actualizacion. :3333**_

 _ **renataa044: Solo te dire que Levi apenas se inmutara cuando Eren le reclame. Asi de pendejo sera. Es para darle pimientita y sal a la historia jajajajja.**_

 _ **Nota : Peques, se que todos quieren que este par de traicioneros sufra. No se preocupen, lo haran (mucho), pero a su debido tiempo. Sufro cuando tengo que escribir las escenas Rivamika. Yo a estos dos personajes los veo muy lejanos a ser pareja. Es como que Erwin y Reiner.**_

 _ **Ojala le guste esta nuevo capitulo, cualquier apreciacion o critica, hagamenlo saber. Asi podre mejorar y satisfacerles con la lectura. Agradesco todo sus reviews porque me dan ganas de seguir! Bendiciones y nos leemos en la siguiente actu.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Inicio

El día de ayer jugué un partido de futbol junto a mis compañeros. Como siempre, la bestia de Jean lanzó ferozmente la pelota a mi dirección. Lo que no previo fue que esta vez resulté con un punzante dolor en las costillas; me duele respirar. Detuvieron el partido y me llevaron a enfermería, dijeron que tenía que guardar reposo, no alterarme y comer comidas livianas. Me dieron un documento que informaba a la institución que mi persona no podía asistir a clases por lo menos una semana.

Hoy, sorpresivamente, Jean vino a visitarme y se disculpó conmigo. Dijo que no era su intención que salga lastimado y lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido. Obviamente primero le respondí con insultos y algunas almohadas, pero finalmente acepté sus disculpas.

Ahora está haciéndome compañía.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas recuperarte? - dijo con un tono burlón.

-No sé, no tengo la capacidad de acelerar mi proceso de recuperación, ¿tú sí? - respondí mirándole molesto.

-Ya, no te esponjes- rió mientras aplaudía como loco, al parecer a él si le parece gracioso- ¿Tienes a alguien quien te preste los apuntes? -

-Nop, supongo que serás tú- le mire.

\- ¿Ah? Vete al carajo, tengo tareas que hacer- bufó.

-No jodas, eso pasa por herirme de muerte- dramaticé mientras hacía gesto de retorcimientos y el último suspiro. Jean me miro incrédulo y me lanzó el medio dedo.

-Fue solo un golpecito- refutó- ni que fueras una niña llorona- agregó mirándome con notoria burla. Le mire por unos segundos sin responder nada. Ya sabía lo que pasaba por esa mente de pacotilla, no era necesario responderle porque era discutir con una pared.

-Me dolió-

\- Vaya, no sabía que estar con Levi te volvió afeminado jajajaja- dijo.

Mi amigo empezó a reír escandalosamente, no le dije nada, que ría lo que quiera. Estoy seguro que su chillona risa se escucha fuera de mi cuarto. Agradezco a Dios que mis padres no estén presentes. A ellos no les gusta el alboroto.

\- ¿Enserio Eren? – preguntó con dificultad, aún con la risa presente en su voz- ¿De verdad te volviste la esposa de Ackerman? - finalizó sacando la lengua en señal de provocación. Estaba a punto de pararme y darle un puñete por atreverse a burlarse de mí, pero recordé que no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos.

Espere unos momentos para que dejara de burlarse. Duro por lo menos unos 3 minutos aproximadamente: me miraba y volvía a reírse; así siguió sucesivamente hasta que se cansó.

Sin embargo, él no esperaba que respondiera a su burla.

-No lo soy- dije con el enojo notorio en mi voz- Que sea gay no significa que sea afeminado. Es mi gusto y punto. Amo mi pene y no lo cambiaría por los atributos de una mujer. Así de simple, ser homosexual no es volverse una llorona, simplemente te atraen las personas de tu mismo sexo. - finalicé mientras lo miraba y esperaba ansioso su reacción.

-Joo, perdón Eren. - se disculpó con una sonrisa – Es que pensé que eras como esos gays que se visten y se comportan como mujer-.

-No te niego que si existen. Si he llegado a ver tipos así- le afirmé. Di un suspiro – No quiero que la gente me confunda, soy gay pero bien macho, no ando de llorona por todos lados ni dando lástima- vi como mi amigo afirmaba con la cabeza y sonreía un poco. Volvió a lanzarme el medio dedo.

Yo, gentilmente, imite su acción.

-Bueno, lo dije para molestarte-

-Lo sé- afirme – eres tan obvio-

-Ya, ni que fuera un libro abierto-

-No, pero eres algo malo en mentir-

-No mientas-

-No miento-

-Hablo enserio-

-Yo también-

-Maldito seas-

-Tú primero-

Reí levemente cuando Jean arrugo su ceño, ese gesto le hacía parecer a un caballo. Quedamos en silencio por un breve momento. Jean se quedó observando mi móvil, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Se levantó y lo recogió, quiso indagar en él, pero no sabía mi patrón, así que, sin más, me lo entrego.

-Eren, tengo que confesarte algo- dijo aun dándome la espalda, se sentó en su sitio y fijo su mirada en mí. Su expresión fastidiosa desapareció y miro a todos lados menos a mi persona- Mira, esto lo sabemos casi todos del salón. Son rumores, pero no sé si sea conveniente decírtelo, ya que no sé si sea verdad o no-

\- ¿Y por qué no me entere yo antes?

-Hemos tratado que no lleguen a ti.

\- ¿Tanto se preocupan por mí?

-Mejor no te digo nada.

-Habla- dije interesado.

-Pues, es algo difícil- dijo mientras movía sus manos, se empezaba a poner nervioso. – La verdad es que Armin, Annie y yo hemos quedado en decírtelo, y no veo el impedimento que te lo diga yo solo.

-Ya, confiesa de una buena vez- exigí divertido.

-Hay rumores de- hizo una pausa y me miro. Hice un ademán con mi cabeza, indicándole que siguiera- la gente dice que Mikasa está teniendo un amorío con Rivaille-

\- ¿Ah?

-Juro que no te miento. - dijo dando señas de negación con sus manos- Hace unas semanas, estaba regresando a mi casa y vi a dos muchachas parloteando. Tenía que pasar por su lado para llegar, y mientras pasaba escuche que habían visto a tu hermana y Rivaille saliendo tomados de la mano de la preparatoria. – finalizó.

-Imposible, los tres nos vamos juntos- respondí seriamente. Esto no era un tema cualquiera, esto es delicado.

-Lo sé, y yo también pensé lo mismo. Por un momento pensé que esas tipas estaban creando rumores de la nada. Pero me acorde que tu si llegaste a faltar hace aproximadamente dos meses- y cierto, me acorde que había faltado por problemas de salud.

-Es imposible- hable decidido.

-Mikasa hablo con todos para que intentáramos que los rumores no lleguen a ti- le mire incrédulo a sus palabras- Aceptamos porque sabíamos que es algo… fuerte, ¿no? - asentí- ella dijo que hablaría contigo sobre esto, pero ha pasado el tiempo y Annie dijo que aún no sabías nada. La verdad ella sabe más de esto que yo. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? -

-Sí, sí. Ella hablo con tu hermana, pero no sé qué paso. - dijo despacio. - Eren, si te digo esto es porque queremos que arregles esos problemas.

-Tú no- dije con una leve sonrisa. Obviamente mentía.

-Que bien me conoces- respondió algo burlón.

Sinceramente, lo que me había dicho Jean fue un golpe a mi corazón. Nunca dude de mi hermana, y estoy muy seguro que esto es una vil mentira de la gente, pero no puedo evitar esa sensación fastidiosa en mi interior; parecido a una voz que me dice ALERTA ante esta patraña. No niego que soy algo celoso, pero confió lo suficientemente en Levi y en Mikasa.

Obviamente eso no impide que tenga que hablar con Levi, hablaré con él hoy mismo. Mientras tanto, tengo que guardar la calma. No quiero demostrar que estoy lleno de nerviosismo. Odio cuando la gente ve en mi un gesto de debilidad, luego se burlan o murmuran a tus espaldas, y eso lo detesto.

Peor aún si en mi delante esta Jean, mi amigo burlón de toda la vida.

-Ah, ¿algo más? - dije desinteresado.

\- ¿No harás nada? –

-No-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Jean, entre mi hermana y mi enamorado hay ese cariño fraternal. Muchas veces nos hemos venido tomados de las manos. Quizá ese día hicieron lo mismo, solo con el detalle que no estaba presente- informé mientras bostezaba. Estar sentado en tu cama por horas sí que cansa. – Además, no me sorprendo que la gente cree rumores. Ya sabes cómo es la gente de chismosa.

Ni yo sé de dónde saque tan absurdo argumento.

-Bah, pensé que te lo tomarías a pecho- dijo.

-Podría, pero los conozco, aun así, gracias por la info. Hablaré con Levi respecto a eso. - mi amigo solo asintió con la cabeza y bostezo. Eso significa que vino la hora de despedirnos. – Bueno Jean, muchas gracias por faltar a clases a pedirme disculpas. Pero ando cansado, y por lo que veo, tú también. Ve a tu casa y tomate el día libre- hablé mientras me echaba por completo en mi cama y me estiraba.

-Ya mocoso- dijo imitando a Levi, se paró y me miro fríamente – Ojalá pueda crecer más para robarte un beso, tsk- dijo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Solo atine a reírme por su pésima imitación.

-Ya ya- le dije entre risas y le lancé una almohada- Vete ya- despedí con una sonrisa burlona.

-Rómpete una pierna- me dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

\- ¡Tú también! – grité para que me escuchara. Un grito y el sonido del cierre de la puerta principal indicaron que nuevamente estaba solo.

Momento que necesitaba para poder pensar respecto a lo que me había enterado.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi cama, dirigiéndome al baño a hacer mis necesidades. Antes de entrar al baño, escuche el tono de mi celular. Gire y cogí mi móvil, vi la llamada entrante y me sorprendí que fuera Levi. No dude en contestar.

 _\- ¿Aló?_

 _-Buenos días Eren, ¿cómo estás?_

 _-Bien, ¿y tú?_

 _-Estoy preocupado por ti._

 _\- ¿No estás en clases?_

 _-Salí un momento para llamarte y saber cómo te encuentras._

 _-Ah, pues, si estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte._

 _\- No agradezcas, es mi deber saber cómo estas._

 _-Vaya, el día de hoy todo el mundo está amable, ¿no?_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Jean vino a verme y me pidió disculpas por el incidente de ayer, luego pasamos tiempo juntos como para no aburrirnos._

 _\- ¿Kirschtein?_

 _-Sí, él mismo._

 _\- ¿Faltó a clases?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Ah._

 _\- Mhm._

 _-No me sorprendería si está interesado en ti._

 _-Imposible._

 _-Bueno-_

 _-Aham._

 _-Iré a verte en cuando termine las clases._

 _-Claro, aquí te espero. No te descuides por favor, quizá ahora el profesor este tocando un tema importante y luego no podrás entenderlo._

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar por mensajes? Estoy con el maestro de historia. La clase casi se duerme._

 _-Uhm, prefiero no interrumpir tus clases._

 _\- Falta aproximadamente 4 horas para finalizar las clases. Hablemos por texto, ¿sí?_

 _-Siempre convenciéndome._

 _-Espera a que te envié un mensaje. Cuando lo haga, significará que estoy sin peligro que me quiten el móvil._

 _-Bien, esperaré tu mensaje. Te amo._

 _-También yo, espérame-_ y cortó.

Deje mi celular en la mesa de noche y retorne al sanitario. Al acabar, me tumbé en mi cama y me cubrí con la sabana hasta la nariz. Hacía frio de mil demonios y empezaba a sentir dolor en mis rodillas y muñecas. No deseo tener síntomas de viejo a mi corta edad.

Levante mi mirada hacia el techo blanco de mi habitación, recorrí las dos esquinas que podía visualizar y me fijé en mi ventana.

Al parecer, al día se le ocurrió amanecer nublado. No había ni un escape en donde pueda entrar un rayo de sol. Hoy despertó triste.

Y algo parecido me sentía yo.

No sé el porqué, solo nace de mi interior. Me siento con la sensación de que algo está ocurriendo, que mis amigos me están ocultando algo, no lo sé. En realidad, empecé a sentir esta sensación por lo menos una semana y media antes, y más con lo que me había dicho Jean, ese amargor se intensificó. Con respecto a lo dicho por mi amigo, me dejó algo pensativo. Sé que entre ellos hay un lazo fuerte que claramente no llega a romance, pero no me agrado que estos dos salgan tomados de las manos y la gente piense que soy un cuernudo. Como cualquier otra persona, cuido mi imagen. No me considero ególatra ni egoísta, pero mi imagen es algo muy importante para mí. Me incomoda ser el centro de atención, no estoy acostumbrado a ello, eso bien lo sabe mi hermana y Levi.

Hablaré con ambos y les pediré que no vuelva a suceder. Es obvio que tenga que reclamar, ¿no?

El sonido que indica que recibí un mensaje retumbo por mi habitación, levanté mi brazo para alcanzarlo, tracé mi patrón y leí su mensaje.

 _(09:27 am) Rivaille-love: Bien, ¿de que hablaron tu amigo y tú?_

De vez en cuando es algo celoso.

 _(09:28 am) Tú: De videojuegos, la Deep web, etc. Vino a disculparse en general._

 _(09:30 am) RIvaille-love: Bueno, ¿deseas que te lleve algo para comer? -_

 _(09:30 am) Tú: Una tajada de tres leches, por favor._

 _(09:31 am) Rivaille-love: Cosas livianas, Eren._

 _(09:33 am) Tú: La leche hará que el pastel sea liviano. Por favor, tengo ganas de comer dulce. –_

 _(09:36 am) Rivaille-love: ¿Cómo está tu costado?_

 _(09:36 am) Tú: Empeoro, la hinchazón aumento. Ya puse hielo en el refrigerador._

 _(09:39 am) Rivaille-love: ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _(09:39 am) Tú: Me duelen las costillas más que ayer, detesto no poder comer como quiero ni respirar profundo._

 _(09:39 am) Rivaille-love: Haré que saquen a tu amigo del equipo de fútbol._

 _(09:39 am) Tú: No lo hagas._

 _(09:42 am) Rivaille-love: ¿Por qué?_

 _(09:43 am) Tú: Estoy seguro que no fue su intención._

 _(09:46 am) Rivaille-love: ¿Estabas solo en tu casa cuando él fue a verte?_

 _(09:46 am) Tú: Sí, ¿Por qué?_

 _(09:48 am) Rivaille-love: No debiste abrirle la puerta._

 _(09:48 am) Tú: Es mi amigo, ¿Por qué no lo haría?_

 _(09:50 am) Rivaille-love: No te confíes._

 _(09:50 am) Tú: Estas celoso._

 _(09:51 am) Rivaille-love: ¿Te molesta si te digo que sí?_

 _(09:51 am) Tú: Para nada, te amo._

 _(09:53 am) Rivaille-love: Hablamos después._

 _(09:53 am) Tú: Levi por favor. No te enojes._

 _(09:54 am) Rivaille-love: No estoy enojado. Ando ocupado._

 _(09:54 am) Tú: Espera, deseo hablar contigo._

 _(09:57 am) Rivaille-love: Ocupado he dicho._

 _(09:58 am) Tú: Quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema importante. Está causando que la gente hable sobre nosotros. Me gustaría que sea ahora, no importa si es por mensajes._

 _(10:01 am) Tú: La gente cree que estas saliendo con mi hermana._

 _(10:05 am) Tú: Levi, por favor contesta._

 _(10:07 am) Rivaille-love: No les creas. La gente está podrida; hablan tonteras._

 _(10:09 am) Tú: Quiero saber el porqué de esos rumores._

 _(10:13 am) Rivaille-love: ¿No puedes esperar?_

 _(10:13 am) Tú: Levi._

 _(10:19 am) Rivaille-love: Solamente no creas. ¿Es algo difícil de pedir?_

 _(10:20 am) Tú: Es difícil enterarme de esas cosas._

 _(10:23 am) Rivaille-love: Tu que quieres creerlas y no me escuchas._

 _(10:23 am) Tú: ¿De qué estas ocupado? A estas horas ya es receso._

 _(10:38 am) Rivaille-love: Me jode que prefieras creer en mierda de la gente en vez de mí. Se nota que no hay confianza entre los dos. ¿Cómo esto puede seguir?_

 _(10:42 am) Tú: No digas eso por favor._

 _(10:43 am) Rivaille-love: Iré a tu casa a aclarar toda esa mierda. Adiós._

No respondí.

Si sigo acabaremos furiosos los dos y no hablaremos por lo menos unas semanas. Así es mi relación con él, pero toda pareja tiene sus problemas, ¿no?

Está enojado. Enojado que no confié en él.

No pude retener el deseo de exigirle una explicación; quería que sea en persona.

Tengo varios motivos por hacerlo.

Él ya sabe qué exijo. Sea mentira o no, quería ver su primera reacción; y por mensajes es algo imposible. Perdí la primera oportunidad.

Y la curiosidad me está torturando.

* * *

 _ **El 97% de este capitulo es totalmente real. Los mensajes, las horas de los mensajes, los dialogos, etc. Para las horas tuve que volver a ver los mensajes que guardo desde mucho tiempo (por flojera no los elimino); leia y reia de mi yo pasada. Fue una divertida experiencia.**_

 _ ***Los siguientes capítulos serán largos.**_

 _ ***Perdón si hay errores ortográficos, tanto en el capitulo como en las respuestas de reviews... m**_ ** _ás en las respuestas._**

 _ ***Notas: El m-preg no esta decidido aun; Eren es virgen; si sucediera el m-preg, Levi no tomaría mágicamente la conciencia e iria con Eren y final feliz por siempre, no vive. Eren es vengativo.**_

 _ **Hola,**_ ** _¿_** _ **demore mucho?**_

 _ **Lamento mucho si fue así. No sabia como escribir mis vivencias, las hacia y sentía que quedaban muy... muy... chicle. Pero al fin me decidí y esto es el resultado jejeje. Otra razón fue que mi amiga de la universidad me reto a actualizar cuando se cumpliera el doble de reviews del primer capitulo. Acepte por el billete de 10 dolares, pero perdí jajajaja falto uno jajajaja. En fin, no me baso por reviews, si no por los follows :3.**_

 ** _Creo que prometí que en este capitulo Eren se enteraría de la infidelidad de su pareja, pero creo conveniente explicar algunas cosas y también los motivos de los personajes. Implique los mensajes de texto con la finalidad de transmitir la sensación de temor que tu pareja termine contigo. Chantaje, algo así, bueno es lo que sentía cuando recibía mensajes así; no se si pude hacerlo._**

 _ **KIRYUU-SENSEI: tu review me afecto, enserio. Pense que estaba haciendo mucho floro y ya era hora de la verdad, pero me atrevo a publicar este cap y hacer espera el momento de las gritadas. Ojala te guste la actu :c .**_

 _ **Kokoa Kirkland: Te entiendo porque digo lo mismo cuando leo una historia riren infidelity jajaja. Rivaille si tendra lo que merece, todo a su tiempo nena. Agradesco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un review :3**_

 _ **GabyBlue98C: Viva el RIREN *-*. Me divierte la idea de que escribas lo que verdaderamente sientes, me gusta. No cambias eso. Y siendo sincera, siento algo parecido cuando también leo un fic de mis otps con esta temática. Gracias por tu review! :DDD**_

 _ **Guest 1: Jajajaja se que todos sentimos eso! es un dilema, yo también estoy en ese debate! ayudameee!**_

 _ **Mitomania Envy: Hermosa, siento lo mismo hasta incluso cuando leo esta historia jajajaja. Me gusta el angst pero me duele bien bien pero carajo bien feo cuando mi ship no quedan junto carajo jajajaja. Pienso lo mismo respecto a tu opinion de la infidelidad, el problema llega en cuando la persona afectada (el cuernudo). Yo fui el que se enteraba, hacia drama, no estabamos un tiempo, caia en sus mentiras y volvia sus tonteras. Obviamente cuando me enteraba lo citaba al parque y le pegaba, en serio, frente a todos, no me importaba. A veces pienso que el pata le gustaba el dolor, porque no era una sola cachetada, le daba patadas, le tirabas piedras grandes, le manchaba la ropa de gaseosas, barro, etc. jijijiji. Es la euforia cuando te enteras de eso. Respecto al m-preg, lo explique arriba para que todos lo entiendan. Tengo en cuenta tus propuestas, tranquila nena. Eren quiza se deje sin saber al principio, pero luego luchara por seguir adelante y eso le va a doler a Levi y a Mikasa. Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir, ojala te guste este cap!**_

 _ **Shub-Niggurath98: Infidelidad es a inconformidad. Es verdad, pero de ahi viene la frase : Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Esta historia esta basada en experiencia real, casi todo. Respecto a Levi, me falta plasmar sus argumentos y sentir, tengo motivos para hacerlo. Es verdad que los capitulos son cortos, estoy pensando en hacerlos largos pero realmente largos. Tu review a sumado mi decision. Gracias por leer :3**_

 _ **Gala117: Mi madre me dijo: "lo que pasaste hizo que madures en cierta parte en el tema de las relaciones". Vamos, es mi primera y hasta ahora unica relacion que tuve, fui una mocosa que no sabia nada de nada y tonta por hacerle caso a una persona pervertida que veia porno y hentai en exceso. Se me da bien los apapachos :3. Eren va ser una persona rencorosa, obviamente sufrirá cuando se entere pero creeme sera glorioso los momentos donde nuestro ojitos verdes luche por salir adelante, darse oportunidades que no necesariamente son amorosos, ver la vida de otro modo y el exito llegar a su vida (no me refiero a cantantes, algo asi). Todo a su tiempo x3 gracias por dejar tu lindo review! ojala te guste la actu! :3333**_

 _ **Guest 2: Uy! Has escrito algunas cosas que tenia planeado hacer! :OO Eren si cumplira todos sus objetivos profesionales, sera muy exitoso :3 .**_

 _ **renataa044: Ahg, que feo D: , no reclamaste algo a tu hermana? Yo le piso los huevos al chsmr. Espero que te agrade este capitulo x3**_

 _ **Emilda**_ _ **: Si he visto que Eren descubre a Levi con otra y no dice nada, lo usan, llora pero no hace nada. Una de las razones de este fic fue querer plasmar a un Eren vivo, rencoroso que no se deje y que cuando diga nunca mas es NUNCA MAS. Tranqui bebe, Eren no perdonara facilmente, a Levi le costara, y cuando digo perdonar no es que vuelvan juntos :3. Levi ama a su uke, no a michoza; el webon actua sin pensar, eso es todo. Faren? jijijijiji si lo conosco... y me gusta owo :333 ... :3 ... :3 y se esta convirtiendo en mi otp...**_... _**:3**_

 _ **Hbl: Somos dos, viva el rencor (?) jajaja. Todas tus dudas van para el proximo cap, no puedo responderlas, perdoname :c. Te lo recompeso en el cap 4, gracias por tu review, me animas en serio! x3**_

 _ **Nanao Himura: Tendra que haber perdon, pero eso no significa que todo sea como antes. Los que agraviaron no la tendran facil. Sufriran y un monton por un perdon, y mas aun si desean un "como antes". Gracias a Dios, ese tema ya es agua pasada para mi. Gracias por tu consejo y Eren tendra en cuenta :3**_

 _ **Rene: La verdad no me había preocupado por el occ de los personajes. No prometo nada, pero tampoco hare que los personajes actuen de forma tan extraña que salga fuera de sus actitudes originales (no se si puedo explicarlo). Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
